New Brother
by Psychotic Happiness
Summary: Casey Jones is a reckless, insane, stupid jerk who gets on just about everybody's nerves. But, whether Donnie likes it or not, he just gained a new ally, a new friend, and a new brother. Maybe, that's not such a bad thing. One-Shot


**A/N: So, this is just a little one shot that popped in head. I don't know about any of you, but I don't really like the dynamic between Casey and Donnie right now. Too heated and mean. But, I think that the two do still kind of care about each other's well being, so this is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

* * *

His feet padded silently on the rooftops as he jumped from one building to the next, his bandana tails fluttering behind him, the cool air whooshing by his head. His arms were spread out behind his shell, his body leaning forward slightly, allowing him to gain speed as he flew across the night sky, becoming nothing more than a swift shadow darting behind brick and stone, hidden by darkness, quiet, a whisper in the wind. He was silent. He was ninja. The darkness of shadows was his home, it's where he was raised, where he lived. He melded into them, became one with them. And, he enjoyed it, enjoyed the freedom of soaring through the air, flying above the heads of the humans where no one could see him, fresh air hitting his cheeks, filling his nostrils with the sweeter, cleaner scent that you wouldn't find in the sewers. It was one of his favorite things to do...usually.

Had it been any other night, one that wouldn't elicit muttered profanities or strings of Japanese cursing, Donatello would have enjoyed this night. But, thanks to the splitting headache that was slowly shaping into a full blown migraine, brought on by the maddening irritation that made his left eye twitch every so often, he was finding that rather difficult.

"Dude, would you slow down?!" A voice rang out a few yards behind him, making him reluctantly skid to a halt so the owner could catch up.

He seethed on the inside as he turned around, arms crossing in front of his plastron, brown eyes narrowing as he glared at the source of his growing frustration and the reason for his pounding temples. The four brothers had gone out on patrol that night like they always did, their two human friends tagging along with them. It was a slow night, not a peep from the Purple Dragons, no sign of the Foot, no shenanigans from the Kraang, nothing. But, instead of calling it a night and allowing the tired teens to go home or goof around, their "Fearless Leader" decided that they would split into teams to cover more ground...just in case. And, of course, being the oh so wonderful and kind big brother and leader that Leonardo was, he stuck Donatello with the last person he would want to be with.

So, here he was, just him and Casey "Puck Head" Jones as company. It couldn't get much worse for the purple banded turtle.

He let out an irritated groan, rolling his eyes at the masked teen who none to silently made his way across the rooftop. Casey's heavy footsteps pounded on the ground as he loudly complained about how he thought turtles were supposed to be slow, panting and gasping for air as he finally stopped in front of the tallest of the turtles, his body hunched over with his hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up into the chocolate eyes of the olive green turtle, utterly perplexed by how Donnie hadn't so much as broken a sweat while he felt about ready to pass out.

Casey sighed to himself as he plopped down onto a nearby vent, making the genius turtle cringe at the following noise that seemed to endlessly echo across the entire city.

Donatello growled at the reckless teen. "Why don't you make a little more noise? I don't think they heard you in Jersey." He said sarcastically, the scowl never leaving his face. "I swear, I would have been better off with a herd of elephants. Of course, with you around, it sounds like their stampeding." He muttered more to himself as he turned his shell to the glaring vigilante.

Casey jumped off the rusted metal vent, causing another loud bang to sound across the rooftop, angrily pointing a gloved finger at the turtle. "Why don't you lay off and stop worrying about my noisy feet, gap tooth." Casey smirked when he caught sight of the annoyed expression on the turtle's face at the unwanted nickname. "Besides, there's no one out tonight. And, even if there was, it's not like we couldn't take 'em...well, I could, anyways."

Donatello growled, his anger steadily rising more and more as he turned back around, facing Casey, pinching the bridge of his beak and squeezing his eyes shut momentarily in annoyance as he tried to win the losing battle with his headache. "Look, Jones. I don't want to be here any more than you do. I mean, believe me, I really don't want to be here." His voice was laced with irritation as he said this, making the human teen narrow his eyes at him as he continued. "So let's just try and get through this night as quickly as possible without killing each other, alright?" He crossed his arms as he turned his gaze away. "Don't make me have to suffer your presence any longer than I have to." He muttered under his breath, but it came out louder than he'd wanted it to. His eyes narrowed as he felt hands shove him back, making him stumble slightly before he caught his balance.

"Dude, what is your problem?!" Casey slid his mask up to rest on top of his head, his face mimicking the anger in his tone. "You've been nothing but a jerk to me since day one, and I want to know why! I mean, what the heck did I ever do to you?!" His voice boomed in Donnie's ears, echoing around the entire block. His eyes widened and he quickly ducked into the shadows of a nearby water tower when he saw lights in the windows of several apartments turn on, a few of the residents peeking outside to see where the ruckus was coming from.

He continued to duck down, body concealed by the shadows, as he spoke in a harsh whisper towards the loud mouth. "Would you keep your voice down?!"

Casey silently shook his head. "No, not until you tell me what your problem is with me." He crossed his arms in front of his chest stubbornly, his eyes narrowing when the turtle's only response was a hard glare. "Fine." He closed his eyes as he sucked in a huge breath. "You know, Donnie, I don't think you quite heard me! I guess I'll have to talk a little louder!" He shouted, causing Donatello to cover his ears as he clenched his teeth. "So, Donnie, why don't you tell me-!"

"Fine!" Donnie quickly interrupted him with his own shout. "Just be quiet!"

Casey smirked from his small triumph, quietly making the motion of a zipper over his lips before focusing all his attention on the turtle in front of him.

Donatello sighed tiredly as he rubbed his throbbing temples. He cautiously peeked out from behind the wooden structure, seeing people return to their beds and turn their lights out, apparently having lost interest in whatever was causing the loud noise. He finally stepped out as he saw every window around them darken once again and breathed a sigh of relief before directing another glare at the waiting vigilante.

He closed his eyes as he took a calming breath, letting it come out as another sigh. "Fine. The reason I've been such a jerk to you is because..." He gulped hard, swallowing down his pride and the lump that had formed in his throat."Because I was...jealous." He mumbled the last part to where Casey couldn't hear it, his cheeks warming up with embarrassment.

"What?" Casey asked as he leaned forward, straining to hear better.

"I said I was jealous." He said louder, more clearly, as he clenched his fists at his side before releasing them with a tired sigh, seeming to have suddenly grown exhausted and looking more worn down than he did just moments ago. "I was jealous of you and April. It's just...seeing her with you and seeing her so happy...with you, I just...just got so..." Donatello left the sentence dangling, feeling he didn't need to proceed any further, as he rubbed his arm shyly, letting his head hang in shame, refusing to meet the shocked teenager's gaze.

Casey gawked at the turtle, his mouth gaping open and his eyes bulging out, feeling like a grade A jerk. No wonder the guy hated his guts. Donnie had a crush on this girl for who knew how long, and then he comes tumbling into the turtle's life, sweeping his dream girl off her feet and certainly not being discreet about it either. He had no idea. Didn't bother to consider how anybody else would feel about, and didn't care. Just like he always did, always being the bully, even when he didn't mean to be. He glanced up into the saddened stare of his mutant friend, chewing on his lip. "Donnie, I..."

Casey was suddenly interrupted as a shruiken imbedded itself in the vent he was standing next to, mere centimeters in front of his nose. He spun on his heels, Donnie doing the same, as they brought out their weapons, facing the hoard of Foot Bots, accompanied by the usual purple dragons, that resided on the next rooftop over. Casey chuckled nervously, pulling his mask down to cover the sweat that suddenly sprang up on his forehead.

"Ummm...what was that you said about being quiet?"

The Foot Bots sprang forward, various weapons sticking out of their sides, gleaming in the moonlight as they attacked. The two stick wielding teens met the group head on, taking out ninjas left and right, quickly defeating the clumsier Purple Dragons with ease as they continued to fight their way around the rooftop. Casey bashed the heads of the surrounding bots with his signature hockey stick, sparks flying around him as he made contact, and shocked any that got too close. He cast a quick glance at the purple banded turtle, his staff spinning around his fingers with expert precision as he jabbed it into the chests of several black clad figures with lightning speed before bringing it back around and slamming it into their heads, incapacitating them. Already, they had taken out a majority of the threat, the surrounding area littered with broken bodies and detached limbs, covered in oil and frayed wiring that continued to sizzle with electricity. The masked teen wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, his thoughts focused on their quick and easy victory, and he failed to notice the gun that the leader of the small gang, Fong, produced from his back pocket, aiming it directly at him.

"Casey!"

The warning shout from Donatello was immediately drowned out by the resounding bang that followed. The trigger was pulled, and he could do nothing but stare in shock as the bullet raced towards him, waiting for the sting of the metal to enter his chest, rip through his heart, and send him careening on to the concrete below. It never came.

He suddenly felt a force slam into his side, pushing him out of the way of the approaching bullet, and forcing him to the ground, hard. He let out a grunt as he made contact with the solid concrete, sending a shock of pain through his side as time seemed to speed back up. He lay there frozen on his back, eyes wide as he stared up into the stars, heart pounding his chest with adrenaline. He just almost died. He lifted his head slightly at the sound of retreating footsteps, catching sight of Fong making his escape with his followers stumbling after him. He made to chase after him but stopped once he realized he couldn't get up, the weight of a giant turtle still laying on top of him keeping him immobile.

"Yeah, you better run!" Casey shouted out angrily to cowardly gang members. He let out a relieved sigh, his head falling back on to the hard ground. "Whew. Thanks for saving my butt, Donnie. You can get off me now." He lifted his head back up to look at the still turtle on top of him. His eyes narrowed in confusion, Donnie lay unmoving, making no attempt to get up. Casey pushed the palm of his hand on to the turtle's plastron, pushing him up ever so slightly so he could sit up. "Donnie?" His eyes widened in horror and he let out a gasp as he brought his hand back up to his face. His glove was dripping with red liquid, seeping into the seams and making its way in droplets down his arms, body growing cold with fear when he realized that he was sitting in a puddle of blood, his jeans no longer blue as they absorbed the red that dribbled from his friend. Shell, that was a lot of blood.

"Donnie!" Casey quickly flipped the turtle over on to his shell, his mind in a panic as he looked at the gaping hole in the mutant's left side. His hands flew to his head, twisting his hair as he freaked out. "Oh man, oh shell! Donnie, come on, speak to me!" Tears brimmed on the edge of his bugging eyes as he called out feebly to the deathly still Donatello, gripping his olive green shoulders and smearing them with bloody handprints. "What do I do? What do I do?" He whimpered out, head jerking around as he searched for something to help him.

His eyes caught sight of his T-phone, which had been knocked out of his pocket when Donnie slammed into him, a couple feet away. He rushed to, tripping over his trembling legs, and quickly hitting the speed dial for Raphael, trying to quell the queasiness that clenched his stomach as he listened to it ring, and ring, and ring. He nearly crushed the phone as his patience grew thinner and thinner, letting out a huge breath when he finally heard the annoyed response on the other end.

"Casey, where the heck are you guys? You were supposed to meet back up with us an hour ago!"

Ignoring Raph's outburst, Casey gripped the phone with both hands as he yelled into it, his panic rising with each second. "Raph! You guys need to get over here, now! Donnie needs help! He's hurt, bad!" Fearful tears slipped from his eyes as he glanced over at said turtle, still lying prone on the ground, and his heart throbbed painfully in his chest at the guilty thoughts that swarmed in his head. This was all his fault.

"What happened to Donnie?! Nevermind, just stay where you are, we're on our way!" Raph hung up before he had a chance to respond, he just let the phone slip through his limp fingers, rushing back to Donnie's side and putting his hands on the the sickening wound, trying to staunch to blood flow.

"You're gonna be okay, Donnie. You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay." Casey muttered more to himself than to the purple masked turtle, keeping his shaking hands firmly held in place on Donnie's plastron until the forms of the other three turtles and April came rushing over to them, a flurry of concerned voices and anguished cries when they saw him hovering above their fallen brother and friend. And, all he could think was that he caused this. His own cries mixed with theirs.

* * *

It had been a rough night. They had ran as fast as they could back to the lair, Leo and Raph carrying their injured little brother as tears poured, unbidden, down their terrified faces. Splinter found his sons and their human friends utterly exhausted in the entrance when he rushed to their fearful voices, faces covered in sweat and tears, and bodies covered in Donnie's blood. The rat immediately took his tallest son to the laboratory/infirmary, leaving the group of teenagers to comfort one another, worry settling in all of their stomachs like a stone. Casey looked on at the sobbing forms of Mikey and April who were kneeling on the floor, hugging each other and letting their emotions out on each other's shoulders. His gaze drifted over to the two eldest of the turtles, leaning on each other as they gasped in air, eyes squeezed shut as they tried to contain their tears but eventually lost the battle, tears slipping from their eye lids and hugging each other in their shared fear for their brother's life.

His own eyes were red and glossy with the salty water that leaked out of his eyes. Guilt clawed at his insides, swirling in his gut, forcing him to sit down so as not to fall over. They had all insisted on staying up in the living area that night, their worry making it impossible to sleep. During this time, Casey was reminded of a hospital, the pit that they resided in being sort of like the waiting room that the patients' families stayed in. The concern and fear ever growing inside of them, filling their thoughts with nothing but their loved one whom they were there for, squeezing their lungs and making it difficult to breathe. That is, until Master Splinter finally came out, hours later, with good news, making the air lighter and more breathable. Donnie was going to be fine. The bleeding had stopped, and the bullet had not gone too deeply in, having been slowed down by the tough, protective covering of his plastron. All he needed was some rest, and he should be just fine. And, just like that the fear, the mind consuming worry had disappeared from all of them...except one.

The next day, Donnie had woken up with a searing pain in his side, but a smile on his face, happy to see his friends and family awaiting his return to consciousness. Casey watched as they all greeted the exhausted turtle with careful hugs and loving gestures, their happy voices filling the expansive room, staying in the background until he had a chance to speak with the purple banded turtle, his mind still plagued with the memories of feeling the blood seep through his fingers, the life ebbing away from his friend, knowing it was his fault.

"Hey, guys? Can I talk to Donnie alone for a little bit?" Casey asked, rubbing his neck nervously.

His question was met with confused looks from everybody present, though Donnie had let his eyes slide shut, still weak from the blood loss.

"Uh...sure, Casey." Leo answered for them. The four mutants and human girl filed out of the room after giving the injured turtle varying degrees of goodbyes that consisted of hugs, gentle noogies, and pats on the head, ending with April giving the genius a slight peck on the cheek which caused him to smile as he cheeks turned bright red against his pale cheeks, reminding Casey of their earlier conversation.

Once everybody had left, Casey approached the turtle, sitting down on a nearby chair at his bedside and staring at his peaceful face. He sighed. "Donnie." The mutant opened up one eye half way and glanced at the human boy, letting him know he was listening. Casey nervously fidgeted with his hands. "Man, I am so sorry. It...it was all my fault. You told me to be quiet and I wouldn't listen and you...you got shot because of me!" Casey's hands flew out in front of him, gesturing to the wound in the turtle's side.

Donnie rolled his eyes as they slid shut again, turning his head slightly away. "Calm down, Casey. It's no big deal." Donnie spoke in a soft whisper, eyes still shut.

Casey stared at Donatello incredulously, his arms gesturing wildly as he spoke. "No big deal?! Dude, it's a huge deal! You could have died!" He let his arms fall limply to his sides as he let out a huff of breath, his body deflating in his seat. "Well, I'm sorry anyways. And, not just for tonight, but for the whole April thing, too. I had no idea you liked her, and I should have paid more attention to how you felt. But, look, I'm...I'm gonna lay off Red, okay? I owe you that, at least." His voice grew sad as he stared forlornly at the floor, jumping at the soft chuckle that came from the prone turtle.

Donnie opened his eyes to look over at the teen, his eyes shining with bemusement and something akin to gratitude, a small grin plastered on his face. "Casey, I don't want you to lay off of April."

"But...but, I thought..." Casey stuttered in puzzlement.

Donnie sighed tiredly, head falling back against the bed and eyes closing again. "I still like her, but, Casey, you don't owe me anything. I know it might seem like I hate you, but I don't. And, I would risk my life for you just like I would for my brothers." He said with a smile on his face, his voice full of sincerity. "Plus, you're too important to April to just blow her off. She cares about you. You make her happy, and that's all I care about. As long as April's happy, I'm happy. Sure, you may be reckless, hot headed, insane, a complete idiot sometimes-"

"Okay, I get it." Casey huffed, face morphing into an annoyed expression.

Donnie smiled as he looked up into the vigilante's face. "But, you're a good guy, Casey. And, I'm glad that you're around to help protect April. To be some form of normalcy for her." The mutant sighed as he sank back into the cot. It was quiet in the room again as Casey let all of what the turtle said wash over him until Donnie spoke up again. "And, just so that you know, I'm not going to stop in attempts to 'woo' her, if you will. I know that it's kind of pathetic and hopeless, but maybe, just maybe, she'll come to her senses and see just how much cooler I am than you." He teased the human.

Casey sat there with his arms crossed, lips down turned into a frown before they slowly stretched into a smile. "Thanks, Donnie."

Donatello turned his head to the side, eyes closing as he prepared to fall back into a healing sleep. "Don't mention it." He mumbled quietly.

Casey rubbed his neck nervously before letting his arm rest in the air next to the turtle's body, hand clenched loosely into a fist. "So...are we cool?" His voice came out sounding shy but full of hope, waiting for the response to his bro fist.

Donnie cracked his eyes open once more, glancing over at the awaiting fist, before chuckling and letting them slide back closed. The human acted just like his brothers. Even though he was maddeningly annoying and kind of a jerk, he cared for guy. He was caring in his own way, and protective. He really was a good person, and would make a good ally...a good friend. And, Donatello had a feeling that they would get along just fine...they would have to. Because, whether he liked it or not, he had just gained a new brother. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Donnie weakly lifted he pale hand, curling it into a limp fist as he connected his knuckles with the human boy's.

"Yeah, we're good, Puckhead."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
